


Give It To Me

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denna moved about her establishment with the kind of grace that only a mordsith can pull off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge in the LJ community Legendland.
> 
> Lyrics used are from the song "Give It To Me" by Timbaland ft. Nelly Furtado & Justin Timberlake.
> 
> Missing scene from Resurrection (season 2).

_If you see us in the club, we'll be actin' real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watchin' all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me)  
Wanna see you work your body  
(So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me) _

Denna moved about her establishment with the kind of grace that only a mordsith can pull off. Her business was flourishing.

Much to her satisfaction plenty of D’Haran soldiers and higher officers made use of her sisters. It wasn’t anything like she was used to have in the temple but it had to make do. She, in any case, made sure that the women were taught the ins and outs of seduction, but unfortunately only a few of them were able to reach the level of her mordsith sisters.

As she walked by she could feel the looks that the men were giving her, burning in her back, but none were worthy of her attention, none but one… and he was already bending to her will just like she had planned.


End file.
